


Soul to Soul

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Reader brings Pietro back from the dead, Swearing, bullet wounds, death mention, drugged, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: HYDRA forced you to heal Pietro Maximoff even though he was dead, but before HYDRA could get their hands on him you shoved him through a portal back to his sister and the other Avengers.





	Soul to Soul

The sound of clanging bars rang in your ears and you were tossed into a room.  You landed on your hands and knees roughly, you looked back and glared at the man who had tossed you into the room.  He was showing no emotion at all, just a blank look like most of HYDRA’s goons.  He pointed to a body on the floor, “Heal him.” **  
**

You turned around and looked to see a white-haired man laying there riddled with bullet holes.  Blood stained his shirt and pants.  He looked like he was dead.  “I can’t heal him!  I’ll die!”

“Heal him,” the goon responded before he slammed the cell doors shut leaving you alone with the dead man.

You crawled over to him, cursing HYDRA, “Goddamn Nazi scum, they can all rot in hell.”  When you got closer to the man you realized that it was Pietro Maximoff.  You sat there stunned for a moment, you hadn’t expected to see him here, you had heard that he had been killed while trying to stop Ultron with the Avengers.  How had HYDRA gotten their hands on him?

Glancing at his body you took a mental note of how many bullet wounds there were and which ones would be in the hardest places to heal.  This was going to take time and you were going to have to go slowly with this one before you could try bringing him back to life.  If you did this like you normally did you would drain your own energy and then the two of you would both be dead, and you really rather not face death today.  

You pulled his shirt up and worked on each bullet wound one by one, making sure each one healed up properly before moving onto the next one.  You paused after the fourth wound, you had begun to feel a little dizzy and a little sick to your stomach.  It was harder healing someone that didn’t have a pulse.

“Get back to work!”  A voice shouted over the intercom.

“Do you want me to die before I can finish this?!”  You shouted at the voice.  There was no response so you got back to work, you moved slower this time so that you didn’t wear yourself down as quickly.

Once you had made sure there were no more bullet wounds you rested against the wall, your breathing labored.  You kept telling yourself that if this worked and that if you didn’t die trying to bring him back you would get him back to the Avengers before HYDRA could get ahold of him.

“Okay Pietro, I need you to work with me here.  I’m not dying while trying to save your life.”  You rested your hands over his heart and head.  Taking in a deep breath you closed your eyes focusing on trying to breathe life back into him.

Your body began to shake with the more energy you put out, the more life you tried to breathe back into him made you shake even more.  Sweat was trickling down your forehead and you squeezed your eyes shut, your heart was beating erratically almost like you were running a race and you were about to pass out.

Just when you thought that was it, that you were either going to die or pass out from all the energy you had expelled, you heard Pietro inhale sharply.  Your eyes snapped open and you saw his eyes fluttering open.  With your last bit of energy, you opened a portal to what was hopefully the Avengers’ compound and shoved him through just as the cell door opened.

Someone roughly picked you up and shook you, “What did you do?!”  They screamed in your face.

You merely grinned at them before the world went dark around you.

 

The next two months of your life were living hell.  Not that they weren’t before, but ever since you let Pietro go things got worse.

They kept a closer eye on you, kept you sedated so that you couldn’t use your abilities.  Whenever someone needed to be healed they would make you more lucid before sedating you again once you were done.

You were kept in a small cell with barely any walking room, and a simple mattress on the floor.  You were miserable, to say the least, but you were trying to bide your time in hopes that someone would mess up and you could escape.

Your opportunity came when Avengers attacked the base where you were being held.  “I have someone!”  You heard a male voice say.  The door opened and Hawkeye was standing before you.  “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said fist as he slowly stretched out his hand to you.  “I’m going to get you to safety.”

You pushed yourself to your feet and practically collapsed into his arms, “Took y’all long enough.”

Clint snorted, “Glad to know you’ve got some snark in you.  Come on kid, let’s get you to safety.”  He led you from the building as the others fought the guards and men there.

Safely secured in the Quinjet you leaned your head against the wall and relaxed in what felt like the first time in forever.  You heard the others enter the Quinjet, but you couldn’t be bothered to open your eyes and look at them.  Steve asked who you were and you heard Clint say that you were the only prisoner that they had.

“I can heal people,”  you chimed in, the others turned to you, none of them realizing that you were still awake.  You slowly opened your eyes and looked at them, took in the faces of the heroes you had seen on the news back home. “They kept me because I can heal people.”

Steve knelt down in front of you, “So you’re the asset we had intel on.”

You nodded your head, “Is that why you were there?  To save me?”

“Yes and no,” he responded.  “We were there to take down another HYDRA base, but we were also trying to learn more about you.”

“I’m Y/N,” you told him.  “HYDRA kidnapped me when they learned what I could do.”

“Is it true that you can also teleport?”  Natasha asked.

“Yep, but I can’t demonstrate any of that right now because they have me on some pretty heavy sedation medications.  Let’s just say I was a very naughty prisoner and they liked to make sure I was too doped up to escape.”  Your eyes began to flutter shut, “I’ll be in and out, wake me whenever we get to where we’re going.”

 

A few hours later someone gently nudged you awake and helped you inside.  Natasha helped you to the med bay where Doctor Helen Cho looked over you and got you squared away.  

When you woke up again your mind no longer felt cloudy or fogged by the drugs that had been in your system.  You sat up and looked outside and discovered it was dark out.  You rubbed your eyes and slipped out of bed to stand beside the window and just enjoy having a view for once.

“Hello Miss Y/L/N, I am F.R.I.D.A.Y., Mr. Stark’s AI.  Is there anything you need?  Shall I call for Doctor Cho?”

You shook your head, “I’m fine, F.R.I.D.A.Y., thank you.”

“Of course, please let me know if there is anything that you need,” then she was gone leaving you alone again.

You tore your eyes away from the window and looked around the room, it was much larger than your cell and you discovered a stack of clothes on the little couch situated on the opposite wall.  On top there was a note from Tony that said he had gotten some clothes for you to change into whenever you were ready.

You pulled on the soft PJs not wanting to stay in the hospital gown you were wearing.  It felt great to be back in a safe environment, to be wearing clean clothes, and not staying in a shoebox for a room. You wondered what would happen to you now. Would they send you away?  Keep you here?

The door to your room opened and Doctor Cho stepped inside. “Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

You turned to face her, “I’m doing fine, I feel a hell of a lot better.”

She smiled at you, “That’s great.  I’m going to check your vitals and I have some medicine that will help with your recovery. You need more Vitamin D and C, as well as potassium.  I take it that HYDRA wasn’t treating you properly.”

You snorted, “They took care of me?”

Helen nodded, “I suspected as much. Kept you alive enough to do what they wanted but abused you so you wouldn’t be strong enough to escape.”  She handed you a glass of water and a cup filled with pills. She told you what each one was before you took them. When you got to the last one she paused, “I know they kept you sedated and you don’t have to take this one but it’ll help you sleep if you need it. It’s Hydroxyzine which is an anxiety medication that will cause drowsiness.”

You looked at the teal colored tablet in your hand. “How long will it last?”

“For normal people?  Twelve hours. I don’t know how it will affect you, your metabolism could work faster I’d need to run more tests to see.”

You put in back in the cup, not ready to venture down that road just yet.  “Leave it, if I change my mind I’ll take it.”

She merely nodded and finished looking you over before bidding you goodnight and leaving your room.

 

When you woke up the next morning you got out of bed and decided to try and find some form of food.  F.R.I.D.A.Y. offered her assistance and led you to the kitchen.  When you opened the door you discovered that you weren’t the only one up.  Steve was in the kitchen fixing a pot of coffee.  He turned when he heard the door open.

“Hey, glad to see you up and moving around,” he said.  “What would you like to drink?”

“Water’s fine,” you said.  You took a seat at the breakfast bar and Steve passed you a bottle of water.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and said, “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything you have will be fine,” you felt bad because you felt like you were being a bother to him.  “If you tell me where the things are I can make something for myself.”

“Nope, you just relax,” he insisted as he began making breakfast for himself and what seemed to be the rest of the team.

One by one the Avengers trickled into the room and grabbed their coffee, tea, water, orange juice, or whatever it was they drank in the morning and sat down.  You eyed the door waiting for Pietro to enter the room, wondering if he would remember you or not.  

Steve had just put a plate of food in front of you when the door to the kitchen opened again and Pietro strolled in.  He paused when his eyes landed on you, “Who’s the newbie?”

“Piet,” Wanda said.  “This is Y/N, the girl we saved from that HYDRA base.”

He nodded his head, “Nice to meet you Y/N, I’m Pietro Maximoff.”

You gave a little wave and picked up your plate, “I think I’ll go back to my room and eat.  Doctor Cho might come looking for me, I may have gone AWOL on her.”  You slid off the bar stool and headed out of the room with the others staring after you.

Once in the hallway, you felt as if you could breathe a little.  Pietro was alive and well and back with the Avengers.  Your healing and portal had worked so all the months of torture seemed worth it to know that HYDRA hadn’t won that battle.  And now they no longer had you so that was an added victory to the list.

“Hey!”  You turned to see Pietro running toward you.  When he reached you he seemed a little out of breath.

“I’m surprised to see you out of breath, I heard you can run faster than that without breaking a sweat,” you quipped hoping to deflect whatever it was that he had stopped you for.

“Oh well I did die and then I was brought back to life,” you stiffened wondering if he knew who you were.  “I’m still healing from what Doctor Cho said.”

You nodded your head, it made sense.  You had managed to bring him back from death, but that didn’t mean you had healed absolutely everything.  You just needed to find a way to touch him without seeming odd.  You weren’t sure if he would put two and two together.  

While he never knew he was in the hands of HYDRA again there was still a way that he might figure out it was you that brought him back from death’s door.  “Well I’m sure you’ll be back in tip top shape before too long,” you began walking again hoping that someone would save you from him.

“Why do I feel like I know you?”  He asked as he kept pace beside you.

You shrugged, “Maybe I just have one of those faces.”

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing, “No it’s not that.”

“Y/N!  There you are,” Helen came out of the med bay with her hands on her hips.  “You should have had F.R.I.D.A.Y. contact me if you wanted to go get something to eat.  You’re still not at full health yet.”

“Yes Doctor Cho,” you said like a scolded child, but there was a mischievous glint in your eye that told her you were not one bit remorseful about leaving your room.

“Come on then, let’s get you checked out so you can eat without me hovering.”  

You turned to Pietro and waved goodbye before stepping into the safety of your room.

Pietro went back to the kitchen and sat down next to his sister.  She looked over at him and saw the troubled look on his face, “You okay?”  

He glanced at her, “I know her, I don’t know how, but I do.  We’ve met before.”

Wanda frowned, “Where could you have met her?”

Pietro looked deep in concentration as he tried to figure out how he knew you.  “I don’t know,” he said softly.

“We want to offer you a position here,” Tony was telling you.  You were finally healed enough that you could leave if you wished to.  “But I understand if you just want to leave and try to live a normal life.  We’ll give you a new identity so that HYDRA can’t find you if you choose to leave.”

You knew that encounters with HYDRA could come after you again.  Your abilities were valuable to them.  “There would need to be ground rules,” you told him.  “I am a human being, not a robot.  I won’t do any healing unless it is absolutely necessary.”

Tony nodded, “Of course, we won’t make you do any unnecessary healing.  You’ll be safe here with us, we’re a family.”

The two of you continued discussing what your job would entail and the type of training that you would need to undergo before you could go out in the field.  He told you that if you didn’t want to you didn’t need to be in the brunt of the fighting.

 

Within the next few days, you began working out in the gym trying to regain your strength that you had lost in those two months as HYDRA’s captive.  Pietro came in one day and watched you as you ran on the treadmill, you had earphones in and had no idea he was watching you.  Wanda had noticed her brother watching you more and more, she wanted to help him figure out what was going on.  Pietro had asked her not to interfere, but she never listened to him when he told her to do something.

Months passed and you still hadn’t opened up about your time with HYDRA.  You avoided Pietro as much as possible, but you knew the others were curious about why you seemed to avoid him.

You trained with Steve and Natasha for hand to hand combat and then practiced healing on the others.  Pietro was one of your patients because he seemed to injure himself the most, but it gave you an excuse to finish the healing you had started when HYDRA had the two of you.  He would always looked at you as if he still couldn’t place how he knew you.

When you went to heal Wanda after a mission she slipped into your mind trying to figure out what it was that you were hiding.  There she saw how you were captured by HYDRA and what they made you do.  She gasped and stumbled backward, you stood there frozen, you had felt her in your mind.

“You,” Wanda breathed.  “You brought Pietro back, you were the one that sent him to us.”

You scrambled for a way to deny it, but she had seen into your mind, there was no denying that.  “Don’t tell him,” you pleaded.

She frowned in confusion, “Why are you keeping this from him?”

“It’s too much, I can’t take him being grateful for what I did.  I don’t want him to feel like he owes me something because I almost gave my life to bring him back.  I’m not a hero like you all, I only brought him back to save myself, yeah I let him go, but I knew they wouldn’t kill me once they knew I could bring people back from death.”

Wanda took your hands in hers, “He deserves to know.  He’s been driving himself crazy trying to figure out who you are.  On some level, he knows you did something to him.”

You pulled your hands away from hers and shook your head slowly backing away, “I can’t.”  You turned and ran from the room.

You slammed your door shut and began packing a bag.  It was too much.  You threw clothes in a bag and grabbed anything else that you might need that you had acquired in your time with the Avengers.  Opening a portal you glanced at your room one last time before stepping through the portal and ending up someplace else.

Wanda felt like something was off, she was going to give you some space before going to check on you and tell you that she was sorry for prying like she had.  That she thought that you should still tell Pietro that it had been you that had saved him, but that she wouldn’t interfere any.

When she knocked on your door the feeling like something was off only grew more insistent.  “Y/N, I’m coming in,” she announced.  When she pushed the door open she discovered that your room was empty and it looked like you had packed in a hurry.  “F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is she?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Maximoff, but I don’t know.  She used her abilities and went through a portal.  I can’t track her.”

Wanda cursed and ran out of the room and down the hall toward Steve’s room, “Y/N’s gone.”

“What?  Where did she go?”  Steve paused what he was doing and looked up at the panicked Wanda.

“I don’t know she used a portal and left,” Wanda said.  “It’s my fault.”

Steve furrowed his brow, “How is it your fault?”

“She’s the one that saved Pietro, the one that sent him back to us,” she said.

“Who did?”  Wanda turned to see Pietro standing there.  “Who brought me back?”

“Y/N,” she said softly.  “She freaked out when I found out it was her, she’s gone.”

“Gone?”  Pietro moved closer to his sister, a frantic look in his eyes, “What do you mean gone?”

Wanda placed her hands on Pietro’s shoulders, “She ran away, she created a portal and is just… gone.”

Pietro’s heart started to pound a bit painfully in his chest, he could barely hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.  He collapsed onto his knees, Wanda said his name frantically, she wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out or not.

He remembered now.  He remembered you, right before he had been back in his sister’s arms, before the others had stared in shock as he had sat up, fully alive and rid of the bullet wounds they had last seen him with, there had been you.  You had looked scared as you had pushed him through the portal, you had also looked like you were knocking on death’s door with how sickly you had looked.

He knew there had been something familiar about you, every time you healed him he felt it, in the little touches that you would sometimes give him.  He knew that you were finishing the healing you had started back wherever the two of you were being held, the HYDRA compound where the others had found you.

That’s why he hadn’t been a hundred percent better until a few weeks after your arrival.  Whatever you had done you hadn’t been able to finish because you had wanted to protect him from your captors.

How could he be such an idiot?

 

“Miss Y/N!”  One of the little girls from the small town you were staying in was rushing toward you and your front yard where you were currently elbow deep in the dirt.  The place hadn’t been the best kept when you had arrived, but it was looking better now that you had begun working on it.

You looked up and smiled at the little girl, “Hey Rani, how’s your brother?”

“He’s better thanks to you, Miss Y/N,” she said cheerfully.

You dusted the dirt off your hands, “What can I do for you, Rani?”

She pointed toward the main part of the town you had taken refuge in, “There’s a man here, he says he needs help.”

You stand and begin following Rani, the people in the town know about your abilities and they are grateful for your help when sometimes medicine just isn’t working.  “Is it serious?”

She shook her head, “No, he’s not dying.”  She takes you to the only hotel in the town and stops when you reach the lobby.  There you spy familiar white hair and freeze.  It can’t be.  “He said he really needed to talk to you, and he gave me money for candy,” she wields the bundle of cash in her hand proudly, giving you a toothy smile.

You ruffled her hair, “What am I gonna do with you kid?”

She shrugged, “Don’t know.”  Then she rushed off.

Squaring your shoulders you walk over to where Pietro is sitting, his leg bouncing as he waits for you.  He knows there’s a chance that you’ll run again once you know he’s there, but he hopes you’ll stay so that the two of you can talk.  He looked up when he heard you approach him.  “Hey,” he said.

You paused, chewing on the inside of your cheek, “Hey.”

He stood and moved to stand a little closer to you, but still far enough away that you wouldn’t feel trapped, “Why did you run?”

You looked away from him, “I didn’t want your gratitude.  I only did what they asked to save myself.  I was being selfish.”

“But you could have died anyway, that couldn’t have been easy.  I saw your face, I saw how you looked.  It took Wanda telling me that it was you who saved me, but I remembered seeing you right before I was back with the others.  You were scared.”

You were feeling very exposed, “Yeah I was.  Because I didn’t know what else to do.  I knew they would never let me escape after that.  But at least you were free.”

His arms wrapped around you, “Thank you.”

You pushed him back, “No, I don’t want your gratitude, I told you, I don’t deserve it!”

“You do, you just don’t think you do,” he insisted.  “But I will thank you as many times as I need to because whether you believe it or not you saved me even though you knew you could die.”

You wiped your eyes as the tears slowly began to fall down your cheeks, “Yeah well I didn’t want to be stuck in a cell alone with a dead guy.”

He laughed, “I can’t say I blame you.”

You looked up at him again, he was grinning at you, “So did you come to bring me back?”

He shrugged, “If you want to, I know Wanda and the others miss you.”

You raised an eyebrow, “And you?”

“Yeah, I miss you too,” he admitted.

You stretched out your hand to him, he hesitated but slipped his hand into yours.  “I guess I should go pack then.  Did you come by Quinjet?”

“No, plane…. Was kind of hoping you could portal us back home,” he said sheepishly.

You smirked, “You were that confident I would come back?”

“Maybe,” he said coyly.

You merely shook your head, “Maybe I’ll just shove you through again and go live somewhere else.”

“I’ll never stop searching for you, Y/N,” he said softly.  You squeezed his hand and tried to hide your smile from him, but he noticed.

The moment you stepped foot back in the compound Wanda threw her arms around you and squeezed you tightly.  “Don’t ever do that again!”

“I won’t, Wan,” you promised.

The others greeted you warmly, happy to see you safe and sound again.  Pietro stayed close by your side the entire time you got acquainted with the others, the girls noticed and grinned at one another.

Pietro followed you back to your old room and sat and listened to the stories you had acquired over the months that you had been away from the compound.  You hadn’t always lived in the village that he had found you in.  The two of you stayed in your room for the rest of the night until you fell asleep curled up next to Pietro.


End file.
